Kanto's Champion:Beginning
by AcePotterBlaziken63
Summary: So a rewrite of the anime in the way that I think it should have gone. Crossover from games and anime. Genres are a little of everything. Fret not, Rayshipping! Young Cynthia. AACL. Ash and Cynthia. SatoShiro
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Okay so this will be a rewrite of Ash's journey done my way. Yeah I know title and not very original, but neither are half of the people on this site. Repitition doesn't hurt and you actually pay attention then. Anyway thank you kevin1984 and black angel 2011 for the inspiration. Also thank you Lightraypearlshipper for great stories.**

**This episode is very close to the original.**

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon or any other worldy reference in this fic.

Ash: 14

Misty:15

Normal writing and speech

_Pokemon/Human thoughts and other text._

Chapter 1: I Choose You!

In the world of pokemon we find our hero, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town watching a pokemon league match. A Nidorino launches a barrage of Horn Attacks. His opponent Gengar easily dodges the attacks. Once at a safe distance, Gengar begins his deadly Hypnosis. "Nidorino hits the floor like a brick!" The announcer exclaims.

"This might be the end for Nidorino, but his trainer recalls him in. The trainer sends out an Onix. Oh and Onix is on the attack, but Gengar dodges!" the announcer said.

"I am Ash. And now that I'm 15 I can finally get my Pokemon liscense." Ash said.

10-year olds can get their beginning Pokemon from Professor Oak the town's Pokemon Expert. Ash on the other hand, stayed behind alongside his rival Gary and learned from the professor.

"I will journey to gain knowledge on Pokemon Training. Pokemon of the world here me, I will be a Pokemon Master, that is what u wi-"

"Ash get to bed!" Delia Ketchum said, interrupting her son.

"It's 11 o'clock. You should be in bed." she scolded.

"But moooomm. Tomorrow my Pokemon journey will begin, I can't fall asleep." Ash whined.

"Well alright, but at least watch this." Delia said as she changed the channel to a teaching from Professor Oak about the new trainers and the starter Pokemon.

"But as soon as this is over I want you asleep young man." Delia said.

"Yeah mom" Ash responded halfheartedly.

"And you better change into your pajamas mister!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed

"Yeah. Ok!" Ash said.

All is quiet and Ash is fast asleep dreaming of the starter Pokemon. First Bulbasaur, then while dreaming of Squirtle Ash threw his Voltorb alarm clock at the wall breaking it. The sun is then rising. A Dodrio is on the roof of a house cawing as the sun rises.

We return to Ash who is still dreaming this time about Charmander. "But those in the biz say Charmander is the way to go! Charmander I choose you!" The sun shines on Ash and he jolts up. "Aaah! I'm late!" Ash is seen running towards the Professor's lab. "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, any of them as long as I get my Pokemon."

There's a big croud all talking about one person.

"Gary, Gary he's our man, if he can't do it no one can. " a group of cheerleaders yelled.

With the big rush, Ash is pushing everybody out of the way, that is until he runs into one kid and falls down. "Hey watch where you're going! Huh, so you must be Ash? Better late than never. I already got my Pokemon" Gary Oak said.

"Gary?", Ash questioned.

"That's Mister Gary to you. Show some respect." "Wow Gary you already got your Pokemon. Which one did you pick?" Ash asked like a little kid.

"I won't tell you, but I got the best one. Helps to have a grandfather in the business. Schmell ya later Ashy-boy." Gary said as if surperior to Ash.

"Gary how dumb and arrogant can you really be? I already know you picked Squirtle." Ash retorted in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Gary was speechless and fuming at the same time. In the end Gary just left with everybody else having nothing to say.

As Gary and the crowd left, the Professor walks behind Ash. "So you decided to come after all?"

"Ah Professor! Professor where's my Pokemon?" Ash asked childishly.

"Your Pokemon?" the Professor asked.

"No, my mom's, yes Professor! I'm ready to begin my Pokemon journey." Ash retirted.

"It looks as if you're ready for bed, but very well follow me." the Professor said. In the lab, there is a machine which holds three pokeballs.

"I've thought about it alot and I've finally made my decision. My starter will be... Charmander!" The pokeball appears empty and makes a crude noise as if mocking Ash.

"That one was taken by a kid who wasn't late." the Professor said.

"Alright then, I choose Bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed. Once again the pokeball is empty, tormenting Ash.

"That one was also taken by someone who was on time." Oak said.

"Fine, then I choose Squirtle!"Ash yelled, completely forgetting Gary had already chosen it. The pokeball is empty for the third time.

"As they say the early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokemon." the Professor mocks.

"Aaaaw Professor, if you didn't have any more Pokemon, then why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked. "Well for one, I wanted to see you look like an idiot and criticize you for being late. Two, you didn't give me the chance to tell you when we came in." the Professor told Ash making him sound like the world's biggest idiot.

"Well I see your point, but do you not have any other Pokemon?" Ash asked whining.

"Well there is one, but I must warn you it-"

"I'll take it! Come on Professor." Ash pleads, interrupting the professor.

"Oh alright, here." The Professor says exasperated ly as he releases a Pokemon from a pokeball with a lightning sticker.

It appears in a blinding yellow light materialising into a squat, yellow rodent type creature. It has a lightning shaped tail, small arms with tiny fingers, round feet, two pointed ears, black oval eyes, and circular red cheeks. "Pikaaa" it said.

"It's name is Pikachu" the Professor said.

"Aaww, it looks cute." Ash rambles, continuing about becoming a Pokemon Master. He stops, hold his arms out, and asks Pikachu if he would gladly come with him and achieve his dream with him.

_'Well, this kid has spunk. He also seems as if he was in the middle of a bad drug deal with cocaine, but I'll trust him. I'm just gonna give him a quick jolt to show him who's boss.' _Pikachu thought.

"Chaaaaa" Pikachu cooes as he jumps into Ash's arms joyfully.

"Aaaww he isn't that bad." Ash says, failing to notice Pikachu's mischevious grin.

"Pikaaa Chuuuuuuu" Pikachu yells out as he thundershocks Ash leaving him charred and smoked.

"He is known as the electric mouse Pokemon and can be a bit shy sometimes but has a shocking personality. Now here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex, you know how to use them I assure?" The aged professor asked.

"You bet, the pokedex is the device that gives all sorts of information on pokemon and the pokeballs are what we capture pokemon in." The raven haired wonder stated.

"Very well then off we go." Oak said, happy to have Ash out of his lab. They walked outside to find a crowd led by Delia Ketchum outside.

"Oooh I'm so proud of you honey. You finally get to start your very own journey!" Mrs. Ketchum gushed as she gave Ash the hug of death.

"Alright mom, but can you let go it's getting hard to breath." Ash stated catching the precious oxygen that was cut off from him.

As Mrs. Ketchum releases Ash she finally notices Pikachu. "Uh, is that your pokemon?" she asks.

"Uhm, yeah it is. His name is Pikachu." Ash stated blandly.

"Oh he's such a cutie, but don't pokemon usually stay inside their pokeballs?" Mrs. Ketchum questioned.

"You know mom, you're right. Alright Pikachu, in the pokeball you go." Ash said as he begins to throw the pokeball at Pikachu only for him to swat it away with his tail. They continue this till all you see is a cartoon/anime blur of the two

_'Why...won't...this...moron understand...that I... don't want to... go...into...that thing!' _Pikachu exclaims in his thoughts giving one final thrust of his tail hittng the pokeball so hard it hits Ash and he falls backwards.

"Aww how cute you two are already best friends. I mean look y'all are playing catch together." Ash's Mom said.

"Uh, yeah! That's it! That's what we were going for." Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and the Professor sweat dropped. Ash crouched down so he could be at eye level with Pikachu.

"Ok, I'm thinking you don't like being in a pokeball. Thay's okay but don't emberass me please." Ash begged getting on his knees."

Pikachu became immersed in thought. _"Well, if I behave I can lead him into a false sense of hope. Then once we leave town, I'll give him the biggest shock of his life. Hehe. Oh, and I'll give his fanclub a little parting gift too." _He finishes his thoughts and turns to Ash, giving him a slight nod before turning to the oblivious crowd with a smirk. Ash notices and is about to question Pikachu when he is blinded by a bright flash of yellow as Pikachu Thundershocks the crap out of everybody save Ash and the Professor.

Ash stares at the smoked mass of unconscious bodies before turning towards Pikachu. "Pikachu what's your deal with shocking every person you see?!" Ash exclaimes. Pikachu just pouts and tries to look innocently at the ground.

Having heard Ash's yelling, Mrs. Ketchum arouses from her unconsciousness. "Wow. That Pikachu might be small and cute, but he sure can pack alot of power." she said.

"Yup, you're right mom. Now I already have my stuff so me and Pikachu are gonna bolt." Ash said leaving his mother to deal with the crowd.

"Alright mister, but I expect regular calls from you and you better change your underwear everyday, you here me?!" she yells to Ash's retreating figure. The last thing she saw was a large streak of lightning shooting into the sky.

_"That Pikachu sure is something. He better take care of my Ash." _she thought.

Back with our raven haired hero, he is relieving himself of Pikachu's latest on slaughter.

"Ugh. Pikachu why do you keep electrocuting me?" Ash asked groggily.

Pikachu just gave him a look that said _"Are you really going to ask why?"._

"Fine let's just get going." Ash sighed. Moments later after walking, the uneasy duo spott their first pokemon.

"Look a Pidgey! Let's see what Dexter has to say about it." Ash said.

_"Pidgey, the flying pokemon. Of all the flying pokemon, Pidgey are the weakest and most docile ones. This Pidgey is male. We-" _Dexter said but didn't finish as Ash closed the Pokedex.

"It's the weakest eh? Well then Pikachu stand down we won't need you to use any energy." Ash said.

_"It's not like I was going to anyway. That thing is way too weak to even stand a chance against me." _Pikachu thought.

"Alright Pidgey nothing is going to stop me on my road to becoming a Pokemon Master. So enjoy your last minutes of freedom, pokeball go!" Ash exclaimed.

The Pidgey seemed unfazed though as the pokeball hit him on his head turning him into a red beam of energy and getting sucked into it. Ash was about to cheer until he noticed the pokeball begin to wobble. The suspense killing him, Ash awaits patiently for the ball to signify his capture. Finally after some moments the ball stopped. Ash's famous grin began appearing until he heard a noise. Said noise was the Pokeball opening up and releasing Pidgey as it began to run away.

"Awww man. If it was weak and gentle, then how did it escape?" Ash asked.

Pikachu decided to show some of his technical skills by grabbing Dexter and punching in some buttons. When he was done, Dexter began to speak.

_"Although there are some weaker pokemon, you must still battle them to weaken and tire them out. Once that is done it is now easier to catch them. Every trainer, even beginners should know this as it is common sense in the Pokemon world." _Dexter concluded.

Realization hit Ash that he had made the biggest rookie mistake in all of history. Then a second realization dawned on him. The Pokedex had just called **him **dumb! Enfuriated Ash grabbed the thing and was about to chunk it until he remembered how valuable it was. Instead he settled for pushing Pikachu off a tree stump and plopping himself down on it.

_'Why that little!' _Pikachu thought as he was about to unleash another Thundershock on Ash. Then he heard a noise to the right of him. Looking over, he saw a tiny bird like Pidgey, but this one was more menacing. It had a rougher look to it with its ruffling feathers, sharp eyes, curved pointed beak, brown head, black body with red wings. Something about this pokemon just yelled 'come at me bro!'. As he was about to set off and investigate, Ash yelled out startling him.

"Wow Pikachu! Dexter right here says that you have a good set of moves! You know Quick Attack, Thundershock, Tail Whip, and Thunderwave! It also says you have the ability, Static?" Ash said. Unsure of what that meant, Ash searched Dexter for an appropiate answer. Finally coming across what he wanted, his face brightened up even more! "Awesome! So if another pokemon touches you long or hard enough, they become paralyzed! Pikachu lets go try this out." Ash said.

Pikachu thought nothing could be more perfect. He quicky got Ash's attention and pointed to the unsuspecting bird. Ash smiled brightly and pointed Dexter at the new Pokemon.

_"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow is a very hostile and wild pokemon. It will attack for no reason sometimes, going after other pokemon and sometimes humans. This Spearow is male. It knows the attacks Peck, Growl, and Leer." _Dexter said.

Ash's eyes shined with determination. "Alright Pikachu, get in close and then give him a nice shock." Pikachu nodded in understanding. Once close enough Pikachu gave him a Thundershock attack.

"Speeearowww!" it yelled.

Despite the pain, Spearow immediately got up and retaliated with a Peck attack.

"Pikachu wait till the last minute then dodge and attack with Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Hearing that, Pikachu waited. As soon as Spearow was less then five inches from him, he flipped over him using his tail as leverage then once again attacked.

"Great now once again!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu once again attacked the Spearow, but found himself in a clash with its Peck. The two collided and struggled for the upper hand. Slowly but surely Pikachu began to push the Spearow back. Seeing itself in trouble the Spearow flew back then used Leer, weakening Pikachu's defense. Seizing his oppurtunity, he once again attacked with an on slaught of Peck.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu yelled after being thrown back.. He might be an electric type, but that Spearow was strong.

"Alright Pikachu since we don't want to go physical again, finish this with a mighty Thundershock!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu quickly obeyed an unleashe what seemed to be a weakened Thunderbolt. "Spearooowwwww!" the tiny bird yalled louder this time before losing consciousness.

"Alright Pokeball go!" Ash yelled, but was surprised when it was deflected. Looking up his mouth dropped in shock as he saw a whole flock of Spearow flying.

"Pikachu I think we should run. Pikachu? Pikachu?!" Ash asked. He turned around and noticed Pikachu was already disappearing from sight.

"Pika. Pikachuuu!" he said. Ash didn't even bother, he just began to run with a speed that could match a Rapidash's. He quickly caught up to Pikachu and began to pass him up. The duo just kept running, but it was for naught as the flock and the newly revitalized leader began to catch up to them. Pikachu being the slower of the two was the first to get caught and cried in pain as the flock Peck and clawed at him.

"Pikach! Hold on buddy I'm coming!" Ash yelled as he ran into the middle of the scuffle. He began to punch and kick the Spearow away. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw the little yellow pokemon all beat up and injured. He quickly picked him up and began running once more. He knew the Spearow were catching up, but he didn't know how to escape. Then as if Arceus himself was watching, he saw something that gave him hope. It was rash but Ash jumped off a cliff and into the river below. He kept swimming until he came face to face with a Gyarados. Frightened and posibbly pooping his pants, Ash swam away.

We come across a young girl fishing. She has orange hair tied into a side ponytail, is wearing a yellow shirt, blue short shorts with suspenders, and trainers. As she is fishing, she feels a tug on the line and pulls up in an excited pace. With one final tug she pulls out... A boy? Not just any boy, a cute boy with something in his arms.

"Ugh, my head is killing me. Pikachu!" Ash said. he looks around frantically for Pikachu. Finally realizing that Pikachu is in his arms, he calms down and then sees the young girl in front of him. "Please help me! ItriedcatchingapokemonbutbeforeIcoulditsflockcameandattackedmeandmypokemon." he said in a jumbled mess. The girl was speechless, but then she saw the pokemon and realized it was all true.

"Alright I have a bike you can borrow, but please be safe." she said.

"Alright thank you so much. See ya." Ash said as he sped off.

"Wait! Waaiiit!" she yelled. "I didn't get your name." she said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Ash was pedaling as fast as he could. He then slowly made his way up a steep hill as it starts to rain.

"Spearow! Spear Spearowww!" Ash heard. He couldn't believe it! Those stupid birds had followed him all the way here! And he was almost over this hill. He kept going but those spearows caught up to him and started attacking making him jump of a ledge in the road and crash. (Three Hundred Violin Orchestra begins playing in the background. Softly and slowly then crescendoing.)

"Pikachu, I know you don't like to but, you gotta get in your Pokeball, that way you're protected." Ash said to Pikachu worry in his voice. Pikachu couldn't, he didn't want to! "Please Pikachu, that way I can protect you, then...then just trust me." Ash pleaded placing his Pokeball by him.

"Spearow, do you know who I am? I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. I am going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master and I will not be defeated by the likes of you! I will defeat and capture every single one of you. Pikachu get in the Pokeball its the only way." Ash demand. Turning back to the Spearows, Ash yells "Come and get me!". The Spearows begin there charge. (climax of song.) Pikachu seeing Ash stand up to them, musters all of his will and energy, and climbs Ash's body jumping off his shoulder. A lightning bolt strikes Pikachu which he uses to supercharge his Thundershock blowing everything away.

As the rain clears our duo lie in awe at what just happened. "Hey, we beat them buddy." Ash said. "Pikachu" he said softly. Suddenly a bright golden bird passes over the skies. Ash is questionable so he consults the Pokedex.

_"There is no data available. There are still some Pokemon yet to be found." _Dexters monotonous voice says.

We close with just the beginning of Ash and Pikachu's adventure. They are sure to have many cherishable moments with laughs, sorrows, and happiness. Finally over the hill Ash sees Viridian City and smiles. Pikachu seeing its new friend and master happy gingerly licks Ash which causes his grin to spread even more. Let us await until the adventure continues.

**Ok so what do y'all think? Please tell me anything that could help and review. I will not do every episode and the dialouge will not be perfect. I might also do the Movies as seperate stories. This will be set as in sixth gen with pokemon and all, but Ash will only catch pokemon native to the region he is in unless I say and so on. I'll have a poll when I want to do that. **

**Ash will recieve one outside Pokemon in this journey. The poll is Riolu, Torchic, Skorupi, Beldum, and Aron. Pokemon wise Ash will catch the same with a few extras to my liking. Ash will have the same attitude at the beginning of his journey but he will mature. Now he won't be a complete idiot like throwing rocks at spearow, but he will make mistakes such as trying to catch a pidgey without weakening it first. **

**For shippings, this will be Rayshipping. Cynthia will be Ash's age and will be introduced somewhere around chapter 3 or 4 when they're in Pewter. Team Rocket will still be the comical relief but they will be more troublesome and serious than in the anime. Also for reviews this is my first fanfic alright. All I want is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and anything else that is not negative. NO FLAMES! I mean if y'all don't like it DON'T READ! **

**Until next time, Aceblaziken63 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to those who did! Anyway, the poll ended Thursday because that's when I started to write this chapter of course it's been a while since that Thursday but yeah. I've been busy with my job, band, athletics, and UIL. The winner of the poll isssssss... well you'll have to read to see who won. Anyway, Ash will recieve three gifts in this chapter. This chapter will also introduce two main characters (Hint: They're both Champions) and Ash recieves the gifts from one. Finally I'm sure y'all remember dialouge accordingly so onto the chapter**

Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon?

I'm Mexican, weigh 220 ibs., am 5'10", and live in Texas, so do I own Pokemon? You tell me.

Chapter 2: Does it matter? If so, then... Pokemon Emergency!

****(*)*****

"Awww shit! What am I going to do? Viridian city is still about a mile away and I don't even know where to find a Pokemon Center! Just hang on little buddy, we'll be th-" Ash said but stopped abruptly as he ran into somebody. He looks up and is surprised to see a man with bluish-grey hair, a black suit with purple sigzags on each side, a red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with purple lining.

"I'm so sorry sir that I ran into you but if you would please let me pass I need to get to a Pokemon Center fast." Ash saidworry evident in his voice.

The man just stared in wonder. He wasn't mad, but rather perplexed as to the behaviour of this obviously new trainer. He couldn't believe what he saw. It appeared that the kid went through Hell and back and only a short time after his journey. Finally the man noticed Pikachu. His face became grim as he began to understand the situation. Deciding to act first then talk he pulled out a pokeball.

"Alright I can see your pikachu is in need of serious help, so hop on and I'll help you get to the nearest city." the man said as he released a pokemon. The pokemon that came out seem to be made out of metal with a light blue coloration. It had a grey "x" across its face. Its eyes were a pure red with black irises. As it landed it said "Meta" in a gruff mechanical voice.

Ash only nodded and hopped on careful not to harm Pikachu anymore. The man spoke and the pokemon quickly took off. Ash was blinded by the wind rushing into his face, his eyes tearing up as his vision began to blur. Before he knew it, they were outside the Pokemon Center. Ash quickly hopped off and ran inside.

****(*)*****

Misty POV

_'When I find that hat-wearing idiot, I'm GOING TO KILL HIM! I don't care if he's cute! I mean I let him borrow my bike and this is how he repays me?! He freaking trashed it and left it to pick up dust! He could've at least taken it and then show it to me when I saw him. Wait, what's that? It's him! But who's the guy in the monkey suit next to him? Whatever.' _Misty thought.

"Hey punk! No wait!" she yelled but neither Ash nor the older man heard as they flew off on Metagross. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" she yelled. "What the heck was that thing they flew off on.?" she asked. "Well better start chasing again." she said tiredly.

****(*)****

Regular POV

Ash quickly ran into the Pokemon Center, not even thanking the man or askking his name. Steven knowingly followed him in. When they reached the front counter, Nurse Joy was horrified at what she saw.

"Young man what happened to you?" she asked still shocked and worried over Ash's condition.

"Me and my pikachu were trying to catch a spearow when his flock attacked us. My pikachu finally drove them away, but he's really hurt. This man helped me gey here faster about a mile out of town. I don't mind that I'm hurt, just that Pikachu gets better first. Please help Nurse Joy?" Ash pleaded his eyes filled with tears from seeing his pokemon in pain.

"I'll try what I can, but you really must be more careful when dealing with pokemon who live in groups." Nurse Joy said.

Ash just ran and hugged her having given Pikachu to a pair of chansey's. Nurse Joy was shocked, but patted his back to give him reassurance. Once Ash let go, Nurse Joy spoke to him. "Okay now you mister?..." she paused. "Ash Ketchum" Ash said. "Well you mister Ketchum, have to either sit down and eat or go sleep to rejuvenate your energy." she said. Ash just nodded and walked away feeling a little better having given Pikachu to someone who could help him better.

"Excuse me, but can we talk?" the suit-wearing man asked. Ash spun around bewildered at first since he completely forgot about the man.

"Uhm okay." Ash said with uncertainty. The man may have helped him, but he was still a stranger so Ash was carefull on how he acted towards him.

"First of, my name is Steven Stone and I want to say that I'm impressed by your concern for the well being of your pokemon, Ash. Not many people would act the way you did. Secondly, am I wrong to think that you are a beginning trainer?" Steven asked.

Ash merely nodded intently showing he was listening, but didn't want to interrupt.

"Well in that case I have some gifts for you. You may not know, but I used to be Champion of the Hoenn region about one and a half years ago before I gave my title to a very good friend. I am also the son of the owner of the Devon Corporation, the biggest company in Hoenn which leads me to my first gift, a Pokemon Navigator, or Pokenav for short. It has many uses including a GPS map of the region you're currently in, a call function to call people, a rematch call to see if anybody would like a rematch with you, even Gym Leader, and much more for you to find out by yourself. This is a prototype of the newest model not even out yet." Steven said.

Ash just stared in awe at what he was given unable to say a thank you or to even utter a sound. Steven just continued. "By the way you acted with Pikachu, I can tell you will be a very caring and loving person to your Pokemon, which is why my second gift is this." he said as he held out a Pokeball. Ash nervously took it.

"You'd really let me have this pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Of course, but don't worry it's still a baby so he'll grow towards your ideals. He'll look up to you and treat you as if you were his father. Now go ahead and bring him out so you can meet him." Steven said.

Ash opened the ball and out came a cylindrical shaped pokemon with what looked like a plank over its head. Its body was red in color and it had a black eye with a red iris. "Hey this looks like your pokemon that we rode on." Ash said mildly surprised.

"That's because it's the child of that pokemon. The one you saw is named Metagross. This is its pre-evolved form, Beldum." Steven said. Said Beldum quickly zoomed up to Ash and snuggled affectionatly to his chest.

"See it already likes you. Now on to my last gift, well more of a challenge, but I know you'll like it. I have a feeling you want to compete in the Indigo Platue right? Well I'm going to keep an eye on you. If you win, and I deem you worthy from how you act throughout your journey, I'll let you have a full six on six pokemon battle with me, okay?" Steven said.

Ash couldn't believe it. He literally rocketed out of his seat, and landed on the table. He jumped in joy and couldn't restrain the happiness just leaking out of him like transmission fluid. Steven just smiled and shook his head. Although he had been a little shocked at first from his reaction, the happiness just effected him too and he silently praised the young boy for his enthusiasm.

"So I take it that that's a yes on you accepting my challenge?" Stevenn asked.

Ash smirked as he nodded his head. "Not accept, will accomplish." he said. Steven just smirked.

Ash, although in a brighter mood, quickly remembered the situation at hand when Nurse Joy called his name over the intercom. He and Steven quickly ran over to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, how's Pikachu doing? Ash asked worry eveident in his voice.

"See for yourself." was all Nurse Joy said as two chansey's came out with Pikachu on a stroller.

"His body has stabilized and I treated and bandaged up all injuries. All he needs now is a good night's sleep. I'll let you keep him close." she said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy but can you keep him in the treatment room. Besides I have to make a few calls." Ash said. Nurse Joy simply nodded and rolled Pikachu into the room.

Ash and Steven walked over to the video phones and quickly inputed a number both needing to make a call.

Elsewhere a Delia Ketchum was running out of the restroom to answer the phone. When she did she made sure to put it on talk only first since she was in a bathrobe.

"Hello Ketchum residence, who's calling?" she asked. Ash was confused on why his mother didn't connect the video but just answered anyway. As soon as Delia heard her little angel's voice she immediatly threw off her towel drying her hair and turned on the video feed.

"Oh Ash honey it's so great to see you, but I have one question? WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LIKE THAT?!" she yelled drawing the attention of many nearby people.

" What happened? Why are you all beat up? Why are your clothes ripped in some places? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT?!" she yelled in anger.

Ash just sweatdropped. "Mom, that was like five questions, not one. I'm like this because me and Pikachu were attacked by a flock of spearow after we tried to catch their leader. And I know how much time and effort you put into making these. I wouldn't purposefully destroy something like this when I know how hard you worked on it. I don't mean to sound rude mom, but can you tone it down please. People are staring at me." Ash said calm and collectively.

Delia just sighed knowing Ash was right and she might've overreacted just the slightest bit.

"Alright, but tell me, where are you now?" she asked.

"I'm in Viridian city at the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

Delia was quite surprised and happy to hear that, "Oh you're already in Viridian and it's only been a few hours! It took your father three days to reach it when he started out his journey. I'm sure he'd be so proud." Delia said with pride and praise to her son. Ash on the other hand, darkened at the mention of his father.

His father had left their family when he was five and although he recieved letters from him, it was still a touchy subject. Despite what he was feeling Ash put on a fake smile and said goodbye to his mom before hanging up.

Ash walked away and waited for Steven to finish his call. Once he did the two began to walk away and Steven explained everything the Pokemon Center had to offer. From the food court, to the rooms people could stay in. Even the battle fields outside. The duo also spent some time admiring a piece of four panels with a Pokemon on each one. Noticing the top right one, Ash instantly recognized the pokemon.

"Steven, I saw that pokemon today. After me and Pikachu escaped the spearow, the rain stopped and out came a rainbow. We looked and saw this pokemon flying overhead." Ash said.

Steven looked on in disbelief and bewilderment. _'This pokemon hasn't been seen in ages, but I doubt he knows that. I can only go with he really saw it. Not many have heard of it, so one can't simply claim they saw it unless they did, or are no good lying crooks. Ash obviously isn't the latter so it makes me wonder how incredibly lucky this kid is. He escaped a whole flock of dangerous wild spearow, survived, manage to run into me and peak my interest, and now he proclaims to have seen this pokemon? Arceus must have something big planned for this boy. I should probably let things be and see how they turn out.' _Steven thought.

"Really? Well Ash, you should consider yourself lucky. No one has seen that pokemon in ages, yet you saw it on your first day as a trainer. Arceus must have big things planned for you." Steven said, repeating what he thought.

Once they were done though they heard a noise. Ash soon noticed it was his stomach grumbling and scratched the back of his head mareepishly. The pair soon went off to eat, but postponed the trip when they heard Nurse Joy's phone ring. They noticed she wasn't around, so Ash took initiative and quickly answered the phone. Although Steven tried to protest, he had a feeling this was the right thing to do and let the writer continue normally somewhat regretting the decision for bringing up the writer.

"Hello Viridian City Pokemon Center, who's calling.?" Ash asked. "Ash my boy turn around. I'm over hear." a familiar voice said.

Ash spun around on the spot and was quite surprised. The bottom right panel of the four piece had disappeared and instead, Ash was staring at a display of the Professor's backside while he looked on a video monitor.

"Uhhh, Professor?" Ash said with uncertainty.

"Yes, what is it? You sound as if you're not sure it's me." the Professor said.

"Well I've never talked to your backside. Is the old age getting to you?" Ash said.

"What? What are you talki- oh wait I see what is going on. And I choose to ignore your second comment. Anyway how are you doing? Is it true that you already reached Viridian City?" the Professor asked.

"Well I wouldn't have answered the call if I wasn't in the Viridian Pokemon Center seeing as how you called here, would I?"Ash asked rhetorically.

Professor Oak paused a moment to digest what Ash had said and then he sopung up faster than oil at a rrig.

"By the way Professor, on my way here, I saw the pokemon Ho-oh. This is what Dexter got." he said as he pulled out his Pokedex and showed the Professor the picture of Ho-oh. The Professor was quite shocked, I mean he literally jumped out of his seat and onto the floor. "H-h-how did y-y-you see a H-H-Ho-oh? No one has seen it in over a century!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Well I just escaped a flock of spearow with Pikachu and it had been raining. When it stopped, there was a rainbow and it just flew over the rainbow." Ash said.

"Well Ash you are one lucky person." the Professor said. "Anyway, did you happen to catch any pokemon? I mean you should have heard Gary! He said you wouldn't even catch ONE pokemon! But I bet a million pokedollars that he was wrong!" the Professor said.

"Uhm well money isn't everything right?" Ash asked nervously.

The Professor just broke down as a dark aura befalled him. Ash began to try and get his attention, but the Professor just kept mumbling something about why and "how did I let him become a trainer?".

"Hey! You know Professor I'll have you know I do have another pokemon. Granted someone gave it to me as a gift, but it's still mine!" Ash said.

"Oh really? THEN WHY IN THE HECK OF ALL THINGS POKEMON, DID YOU MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU HADN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE POKEMON! Gary doesn't have to know how you got the pokemon, just that you got it. So what pokemon did this person give you?" the Professor said.

"Well it was to make you look stupid and punish you for making me look dumb. Anyway he gave me this one" Ash said as he released Beldum.

The Professor stared in shock. "Uhh Ash, who exactly gave you this pokemon. It's extremely rare and you're going to need an upgrade on your Pokedex." the Professor said.

"A man named Steven Stone gave it to me." Ash said.

"Steven Stone. As in the ex-champion of Hoenn and son of the owner of the Devon Corporation. That Steven Stone?" he asked.

"It's nice to know you remember so much about me Professor. You know Professor, this young man is a very good person and has the making of a future Champion." Steven said making his presence known.

"Ah Steven its so good to see you again. And I myself believe what you said as well. If anybody can bring pride to Pallet, it's Ash." the Professor said. "Well Ash if that's all, then let me upgrade your Pokedex. You still won't recieve information on pokemon like legendaries, but every other pokemon you encounter can now be looked up on it." the Professor said.

Ash just nodded and input his Pokedex into a slot. He waited a bit before it finally came out.

"Okay well if that's it then goodbye Ash. If you would like to train your pokemon or catch any others, then I would recommend heading west of Viridian." the Professor said.

Ash bid the Professor farewell and thanked him for the advice.

Ash and Steven went back to the previous motif of going to eat a late lunch when the doors opened and in came a girl with red hair carrying a charred bike on her back. Ash was horrified and cowered behind Steven leaving him very confused and uneasy as to why he was being used as a human shield.

"Hey you! What is your problem?! I let you borrow my bike and then you fry it and leave it on the side of the road. The least you could've done is bring it back to me in person and apologized!" she said.

"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you?" Steven asked.

Misty was startled by the unexpected input, but answered anyway. "I am Misty Waterflower, and this barbarian asked to borrow my bike to help his pikachu. I let him, but then he has the audacity to fry it and leave on the side of the road!" Misty said.

"Ash is this true?" Steven asked.

"Well yeah, but I didn't mean to do it. Pikachu used the lightning from the storm to supercharge his Thundershock attack and pretty much obliterated anything within a five foot radius, including the bike. Then out of worry and panic, I ran and completely forgot about it." Ash said.

"Look I'm very sorry and I promise to pay you back for it. Right now I can't especially not when Pikachu still needs a lot of rest." Ash said.

Misty's face softened after hearing his condition. "He's that bad huh?" she asked.

"Well Nurse Joy treated all of his major injuries, but he's still pretty weak and tired. We can see him if you want." Ash said. Misty juat nodded and followed Ash and Steven to see Pikachu. She almost broke into tears when she saw his condition. His whole head and ears were wrapped along with his arms and paws. He had bruises all over his body that were slightly swelling.

"He's alright, but it will take a while for him to be ready for action again." a voice said. Startled, the three spun around to see Nurse Joy.

"Well the good news is he's okay." Misty said. The group continued their conversation unaware of the looming shadow over their heads.

****(*)****

"Okay it's time to carry out the plan." a blue haired teen said. "Right. Bring out your pokemon James." a purplish red haired teen said.

"Hey Jessie, don't forget about me. Time to show them who the top cat is!" a creamy, blond furred cat with a coin object on its head said.

"Alright Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth, go get 'em." Jessie said.

****(*)****

The four had concluded their conversation when Ash's stomach grumbled once again. Moving towards the food court, they stopped as they heard something. They looked up and were astonished to see three pokemon breaking through the ceiling glass and falling down to earth.

"Ekanssssss." the purple snake said.

"Koffiiiing." the purple ball with crossbones said.

"Meowth that's right now hand over all the pokemon before we make ya" Meowth demanded.

Everyone was surprised to see a talking Meowth and didn't utter a sound. Ash was the first to break out of the trance and responded to Meowth's threat.

"What makes you think you can take the center's pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"We'll tell you what makes us have the right to take the pokemon." Jessie and James said together as they began their descent from the balloon.

_"To protect the world from devastation._

_To unite all people within our nation._

_To denounce the evils of truth and love._

_To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light._

_Surrender now or preare to fight._

_Meeeoowth that's right!_

"Now hand over all of your pokemon!" James demanded.

"Never! You're not gonna take Pikachu or any of the other pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Stupid boy. As much bravery as you have, we don't want your stupid mouse. We only look for rare pokemon." Jessie said.

"Then why are you here? This is a hospital for sick and injured pokemon. You won't have any that you might like!" Nurse Joy said.

"That may be, but even in a dump you can find some precious jewels." Jessie said again.

"Quick you three need to hide and protect the pokemon, I'll deal with these clowns." Steven said.

Meowth though heard. "Oh no you don't! Come on you two after them!" he commanded to Koffing and Ekans.

While the three pokemon ran after Ash, Nurse Joy, and Misty, Jessie and James attacked Steven.

****(*)****

"Nurse joy what is this place?" Ash asked while pushing Pikachu's stretcher into a room full of pokeballs and machines.

"This is where we store all the pokemon and pokeballs. Now we have to hurry and transport these pokeballs to Pewter City." Nurse Joy said, but as soon as she did the power went out. Misty screamed and pulled Ash into a tight hug, Ash was struggling to breath, and Nurse Joy just cursed under her breath.

Suddenly the power came back on. "Of course I forgot about our patented Pikapower. Those pikachu over there can power the whole building." she said as she pointed to a group of about seven pikachu cutely repeating their name as they ran on a treadmill.

The trio waited patiently while Nurse Joy sent most of the pokeballs away. Ash and Misty both sent out their pokemon to help them, Misty sending out a staryu and Ash his beldum.

"Okay Beldum let's see what moves you have." Ash said.

_"Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokemon. The magnetic force generated by its body repels the earth gravitational force allowing it to float. This Beldum is at level five and knows the move Take Down. Beldum are genderless pokemon. It is a steel and psychic type." _Dexter said but before he could continue, Ash shut it closed.

"Well you only have one move, but you are a steel type which means you have high defenses. Alright now this may be your first battle, but I know you can beat them, alright Beldum. Let's do it/Beldumm!" they said.

Right at that moment the doors blew open sending pokeballs flying. They were shocked to see Steven tied up with rope and gagged. He was being carried by James who seemed to grumble every step he took. The pokemon on the other hand advanced menacingly.

"Alright now hand over all the pokemon NOW lest you want to be mince meat." Meowth said.

"Not a chance, Beldum use Take Down!" Ash yelled. Beldum charged forward as he was surrounded in a yellowish aura and smacked Ekans clear through the wall. When he returned he cringed from the recoil damage.

"Koffing use Tackle attack and hit back while he's withdrawing!" James yelled. Koffing lunged himself with great force towards Beldum knocking back the poor pokemon into Pikachu's stretcher sending him flying into the group of pikachu. Although Beldum wasn't hurt from the attack he became worried over Pikachu when he saw him flying.

"No Pikachu! Quick Beldum use Take Down once more!" Ash yelled running over to the Pikas. Misty deciding to join in and commanded Staryu to attack.

"Staryu use Water Gun and soak that mangy cat!" she yelled. Both pokemon carried out their respective attacks. Beldum once again charged forward with great force, only this time he knocked Koffing towards Jessie and James knocking them towards the unconcious Ekans.

Staryu sent a small torrent of water and blasted Meowth towards the others soaking them as well.

"Ugh my hair! You twerps are gonna pay for this. Meowth get them!" Jessie yelled. "With pleasure. Youz kids are gonna learn not to mess with me in a game of cat and mouse. Fury Swipes attaaack!" Meowth yelled.

"Not a chance!" Ash yelled which startled everyone causing Meowth to stop midair and then fall flat on his face.

"You three made a mistake knocking Pikachu into the Pikasea. Know he's feeling a lot better, but is also really pissed like I am for y'all endangering him like that." Ash said in a calm but threatening tone making everyone, even Steven, shiver in fear.

"And just for an added measure, Pikachu hop on the bike I'm gonna give you a little boost" Ash said as he started pedaling the charred bike. Pikachu hopped on and his wires connected to the bike letting the energy produced course through him giving him even more power. He smirked understanding what was to come next.

"Pikachu, give them Hell! Thundershock attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu unleashed the mother of all Thundershocks first hitting Meowth. Since Meowth began to attack, he left a trail of water that soon had electricity coursing through it shocking the other Rocket members. The sad part was that Steven was also a tad bit too close and he himself got shocked.

With the trio and their pokemon being literally shocked by Pikachu, they began to spaz out. Koffing finally reached his peak and excreted a black gas. As soon as he did, the gas ignited and blasted away Team Rocket, hopefully for good.

"That pikachu sure is no ordinary pikachu." James said. "You're right. Which is why we got to catch it for the boss. A powerful pokemon like that will make a fine addition to his team." Jessie said.

"Thaat's right and then I'll be the top cat!" Meowth said.

Our group just stare out into the sky with the rising sun thankful that everything went okay. Well apart from half of the Pokemon Center being blasted off, but you know, no one got hurt. Nurse Joy finishes the transfer and the three untie Steven.

"Steven I am so sorry you got hit by Pikachu's attack. He didn't mean to hit you it's just that you were a little close." Ash said.

"No need to apologize Ash. I have a hunch I got hit for a reason. Anyway I must say I am quite impressed with you, Pikachu, and Beldum. Misty you did great as well. Now how about I treat us four to breakfast and then us three go west of Viridian to train and catch some pokemon." Steven said motioning to the group and then just the three trainers.

Everybody nodded in agreement and let Nurse Joy lead them to a great restaurant.

****(*)****

Ash, Steven, and Misty were in a field training with each other. It had been about an hour since they left town to train, but Steven still felt very melancholy about breakfast.

_'I just don't get it. How could one boy, his pikachu, and a beldum that was previously mine, eat over one hundred pokedollars in food for just one meal. Everybody was completely thrown off by how fast, how much, and how uncivilized he ate. If it hadn't been for the fact that I didn't go to the bank yesterday, I probably would've been out five hundred poke or so." _Steven thought.

"Hey Steven take a look!" Ash yelled pointing at a small, bluish, rodent creature with a horn, pointed ears, and spikes along its back with his Pokedex.

_"Nidoran, female, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Although it's small, the venomous barbs render this pokemon dangerous. The female has a smaller horn. This Nidoran is at level nine. It knows the moves Growl, Scratch, and Double Kick. It's ability is Poison Point." _Dexter said.

Ash whistled after he heard all the information on it. "This is one tough nidoran. Good we did some training though, I know we can beat it, but first..." Ash said and then started whispering to Beldum and Pikachu leaving an intruiged Steven and an annoyed Misty.

When they were done, they carefully approached her with Pikachu and Beldum at the ready to protect Ash. Ash crouched down by Nidoran and bgean talking.

"Okay hiya girl. You don't have to attack me. I just want to talk to you, see I want you to be apart of my family. I want to catch you and train you so we can be the best team ever along with everybody else I catch. We can do it how ever you want, with or without a battle." Ash said.

The nidoran looked at Ash's eyes. She could see the truth and made her decision she would still test him out though. She leaped back and landed in a battle stance.

"So you want to battle me to test me out?" Ash asked. Nidoran just responded with a confident "Nido" lowering her head.

"Alright Beldum you're up. Her toxins won't affect you so come on!" Ash yelled.

Beldum floated forward and both pokemon waited patiently until Nidoran let out a soft cute growl. She was shocked though because Beldum was unaffetced.

Ash smirked and called out the attack. "Beldum, use Take Down!" he yelled.

Beldum charged forward with great power surrounding himself in a yellowish aura. Just as he was about to hit, Nidoran rolled to the left and jumped up. Using the momentum from the jump, she lunged forward her claws enlarging as she used her Scratch attack on Beldum. Being a steel type, the attack didn't affect him very much, but crashing did.

Beldum quickly got up and awaited the call for another assault.

"Beldum use Take Down to launch yourself up, then use Take Down again but spin when coming down to add more power and speed!" Ash yelled.

Beldum lunge himself into the sky and then began his decent by launching himself downward. He began to rotate faster and faster gaining speed in his decent. Nidoran tried to dodge by jumping to the left but failed because Beldum had gained so much momentum leaving it to get pummeled into the ground out cold.

Beldum cringed and became woozy from the attack. Having been so much greater than a regular Take Down, the recoil damage was far greater.

"Pokeball go!"Ash yelled throwing his Pokeball at the unconcious Nidoran. It struck it and turned it into a red beam, sucking it in. It wobbled a bitbefore dinging signaling its capture.

"Alright! I caught a nidoran! Great job Beldum, take a good rest. Ok guys how about we head back now?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good. I don't really think we can use the Pokemon Center anymore though." Steven said.

"It's okay, we'll just stop by the Pokemart and pick u- Aaaarghhh! What is this thing and get it off my head?!" Ash yelled. The duo next to him looked on his head to see a small, blue, shark like creature with a large mouth chomping on Ash's head.

"Gible, let go of him right now!" yelled a girlish voice.

The trio turned around to see a young girl with yellow blond hair, a blue no sleeve blouse, black kapris, black strap around sandals, black and yellow hair clips, and fierce steel grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Gible. He usually doesn't act this way unless he likes someone, trust me I know." she said as she pulled the litlle land shark of his head.

All Ash could think about was how beatiful she looked. Those black kapris fit her just perfectly. The blue blouse just complimented her stunning and piercing eyes. The eyes that he could just stare at forever.

_'Wait what's going on? I usually ignored this stuff. I had done it pretty easily with Misty. She was pretty cute in the tomboish way, but this girl was just so different. She wasn't cute, she was beautiful' _Ash thought.

"HEY ASH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Misty yelled.

Ash shook his head suddenly realizing he had been staring at the girl for a long time. Which apperently didn't go unnoticed by her as she was as red as a tomato berry. Ash quickly blushed as well from the embarrassment, that is until he remembered Gible.

"Wow your pokemon is so cool, but where did you get it? This doesn't look like a pokemon from Kanto." Ash said.

"Because it isn't. While you were out of it, she introduced herself as Cynthia Shirona. That pokemon is her starter, Gible, and they're both from the Sinnoh region." Steven said.

Ash's eyes gleamed with excitement as he ran to it with Pikachu. "Hiya Gible. My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy Pikachu. I would love to be your friend." Ash said as he held his hand.

Gible stared at him with its trademark clueless look before biting down on his hand. "Gible! Gib gible!" it said.

"Aaahhh! Gible let go! Ash I really am sorry, like I said Gible only does this to people he likes and apperantly he likes you a lot." she said as she yanked Gible off of Ash.

"So... is there anything I can do to repay you." Cynthia said flustered from both trying to control Gible and asking such a question.

Ash on the other hand only had one thing in mind. "You sure can Cynthia. I challenge YOU to a battle!" Ash said.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

****(*)****

So the field is set. Ash has met three new people each with their own flare. Not only that, but he's been issued a challenge by Steven, and challenged Cynthia to a battle. He also appears to have feelings for this girl, will he figure out how to deal with them? Who will win between the two aspiring trainers. Will Ash beat Steven's challenge? Why am I asking questions when I know the answer?! Because I'm trying to stall! Stay tuned for the next Kanto's Champion: Beginning!

****(*)****

**Well as y'all can see, Steven and Cynthia have appeared and Steven gave Ash a Beldum! I always wondered why they only had Steven in one episode, even though he was the Champion in Ruby and Saphire, so he is a main character in my story. He will not travel with Ash, but he will meet him frequently. And Steven darn right better regret it. He will pay more than just getting electrocuted for breaking the fourth wall.**

**Okay so someone asked if I could make this a double pairing. Really it's up to y'all on wether or not I should. The person wanted me to add Sabrina. Also please do not go off on whoever it was. Said person is just asking for something that can be possible, but it's only possible if y'all want it to be. I also want to know wether Ash shoukd get legendaries. I can go either way so I'll leave it up to y'all.**

**Some of y'all might be wondering why I had Ash catch a Nidoran (f). Well to be honest most of the extra pokemon I'm having him catch are ones that I used on my teams, or ones I wanted to use, but never got to catch them. Ever since third gen., I always used a Nidoking/queen. They're good pokemon and can learn a variety of moves. I started with the originals, but I was about three so all I thought was, "cool pokemon!". My final team the first time wasn't half bad either. I might've been a kid, but I wasn't dumb to the game either. (although I wish I had known you can catch dratini in the safari zone earlier). What might surprise you guys even more is that my starter wasn't charmander as you might think from my top ten. It was squirtle. **

**Finally to wrap this all up, read, review, and heck flame. Your the one making an idiot out of yourself and not even being man enough to use your username. I mean how would I know y'all in the real world. None of my friends know about this yet seeing as how I just started and most of my friends grew out of Pokemon. **

**Be sure to put in your input on the double pairing and the legendries! And for those who deam it necessary, I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference. It hurts, but the truth hurts.**

**Aceblaziken63 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to those who did! I know I promised some of y'all to have this up by wednesday, and really I was going to, but the weirdest thing happened. We had snow in my area of Texas. That isn't something that's very common around here, so my internet was weird. Plus I also had a busy schedule. Band, Powerlifting, and Calculator, Science, and Social Studies team practice. The only good thing is no more debate seeing as how my new school doesn't do the UIL version so ultimately, my updates will depend. Although once we head around late April and May, then things should calm down and I will update sooner.**

**Just to keep y'all updated on things. So far the yes' on the double pairing are in the lead. The decision will not be official until about chapter five, so for those who don't want this to be a double pairing, you still have your chance to voice your opinion.**

**As for the legendaries. With the reviews I have gotten, Ash will catch legendaries, but only those closest to him such as Mewtwo, Latias, and for the heck of it, I'll throw in Darkrai just because I like him. BUT Ash will not use them unless extrememly necessary and he will not obtain them until he meets them. That being said, he met most in movies which means, I will do the movies as a part of the regular story.**

**In response to a reviewer's question, a version of myself with my Platinum team will be champion. It consists of a Torterra, Staraptor, Floatzel, Gallade, Glaceon, and Garchomp, but I will add some of my other region teams. Of course none from past fourth gen. Or there is a plan B that will be a surprise. Tell me what you think in the reviews as I currently already have a poll open.**

**In response to another reviewer, if you had read my A/N in the first chapter, then you should have known he will catch canon and non-canon pokemon, keeping the ones I choose. I'm not trying to make you look dumb or sound rude, but I would of thought people pay more attention to the A/N.**

**Warning: Pokeshipping is included. Not intentional and it will not be the shipping, but used for development purposes. **

**Anyway without further delay onto the chapter.**

Diclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference.

Pokemon Chapter Title: The Samurai's Code and an Evolutionary Solution.

****(*)****

When we last left our heroes they met a new friend, Cynthia Shirona. All that is know about her, is that her starter and herself are from Sinnoh. Her gible is apperently VERY fond of Ash and attacks him, but in a affectionate sort of way. In a way to make it up, Ash has challenged Cynthia to a battle, how will it turn out? The answers will soon be revealed.

_I want to be, the very best_

_Like no one ever waaaas_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my caaauuse_

_I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wiiide_

_Each pokemon, to understand_

_The power that's insiiiide_

_Pokemon! Gotta catch'em aaaall/Oooo it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon!_

_Oooooh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defeeeend_

_Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!/Power so truuuuee_

_Our courage will pull us through!_

_You teach me and I teach you,_

_Pokeemooooooon_

_Gotta catch'em all_

_Gotta catch'em aaaaallllllllll_

_Pokemon!_

****(*)****

Cynthia was shocked at first but quickly gained her composure and smirked.

"Alright Ash. I may be a beginner, but I am NO pushover." she said holding up a pokeball.

"I don't want it any other way. Besides it will be even better knowing I beat you at your best. Steven can you be referee? " Ash asked.

Steven nodded and the three positioned themselves appropiately across the field.

"Ash what are the terms of the battle?" Steven asked.

"This will be a one-on-one battle, Beldum and Nidoran can not battle at the moment." Ash said.

Cynthia nodded in understanding his situation as Steven began. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash of Pallet town, and Cynthia of...uh, where from Sinnoh are you?" Steven asked.

Cynthia blushed in embarrassment. "Oh uhm, I'm from Celstic Town. It's a small town in the mountains." Cynthia said.

Steven nodded understanding.

"Right so Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town vs. Cynthia Shirona of Celestic Town. The battle will stop when one pokemon is unable to battle. Battle...BEGIN!" Steven said.

"Pikachu I choose you!/Eevee battle dance!" they both yelled out.

On Ash's side of the field was the ever loyal electric mouse, but on Cynthia's side, she released a primarily brown, fox-cat like creature. Ash curious as to what it was, scanned it with his Pokedex.

_"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms." _Dexter said.

"Wow so this is an eevee huh? Well it won't matter we're going to win this, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled out!

"Eevee counter with Baby-doll Eyes!" Cynthia yelled out as soon as she heard the command.

Pikachu meanwhile sped off, a white light surrounding him. As he came closer to Eevee, he noticed her eyes buldged out sadly and her lips was quivering. Pikachu instantly stopped and went to Eevee, mumbling comforting words to it.

"Pikachu, it's a trick! Stop falling for it and use Thundershock!" Ash said but Pikachu just kept on soothing Eevee and ignored Ash.

Cynthia smirked as she saw her plan fall right in place. "Eevee, now use Tackle." she said.

Ash stood horrified as the cute little fox lunged and hit the unaware pikachu in the gut. He was sent tumbling towards Ash and stopped just short of him.

"Now Eevee use Swift to finish him off!" Cynthia yelled.

"Pikachutry to dodge using your tail for power!" Ash said desperate for a solution.

Eevee flipped around as she released several shining stars from her tail towards Pikachu. The poor electric mouse was too dazed from the earlier attack, that he was hit head on by the barrage of stars.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled out as he ran towards his partner. Pikachu was sprawled out with swirls for eyes, signalling his unconsciousness.

"Pikachu is unable to battle this means that Cynthia and her Eevee are the winners!" Steven declared.

Cynthia didn't care though as she looked guiltily at the young boy tending to his now awake Pikachu. She quickly rushed up to him and began to help Pikachu as Ash wrapped his stomach were he had a bruise from Eevee's tackle. Once all treatment was done, Ash set Pikachu on the floor where Eevee immediately ran up and started licking him. Pikachu became very uncomfortable but allowed Eevee to continue as he didn't want to hurt its feelings.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry, I didn't think Eevee would be this strong so quickly, but my mom always said I had a way to bring the best out of anybody really fast." Cynthia said as she looked at Ash with guilty, and tearful eyes.

Ash lifted her chin up up, not knowing what came over him and spoke. "Don't worry about it. Really I need to thank you because you gave me and Pikachu our real first battle. So don't cry, it messes up your pretty face." he said wiping off one of her tears.

Cynthia blushes wildly before giggling and kissing his cheek. Misty at this point is fuming. She may have just met him, but she really liked Ash Ketchum. Ash on the other hand just stared at Cynthia as if she was from space.

"What? Is there something on my face?!" she asked frantically pulling out a mirror from nowhere and examining every detail on her face.

"No it's just that...why did you kiss me?" Ash asked.

"Well because I like you and I wanted to thank you for the compliment." Cynthia said.

"Oh what? Just for that? I mean you didn't have to kiss me. I mean I like Misty too." Ash said casually.

Steven stood wide eyed as the next second he saw Ash on the floor unconscious, an aggrivated Cynthia with a lowered fist, and a dreamy-eyed, smirking Misty.

"Just what the Hell are you playing at right here?! Are you some sort of player?!" she asked yelling so loud that people in Minnesota could hear her.

"Your just mad that he recognizes another beautiful female. And since I met him first he will fall for me first." Misty said snidely.

"Oh please, he probably only said that because he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Cynthia retorted sticking out her toungue at Misty. She completely forgot that just mere seconds ago she had knocked Ash into unconsciousness.

Steven just listened and listened to their bickering going back and forth between the two. Finally when the tickmark on the back of his head grew to be bigger than his head, he had enough.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THE BICKERING! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Steven yelled as his head grew abnormally large and menacing whereas Cynthia and Misty shrank in fear.

Pleased with his work, Steven examined the whole occurence in his head. After what seemed like ages for the two girls, Steven chuckled and a smirk appeared on his face as he faced the young trainers.

"You two won't be getting his affection any time soon that's for sure." Steven told them. Seeing their confused faces he further explained the situation.

"When Ash told Cynthia she was pretty, or when he said Misty was pretty as well, it wasn't because he is a "player". It was because he said what he thought was true. He was right as well. Both of you girls are pretty, but in the case that he says it, it's not because he likes you. He doesn't know what y'all really mean by like him. He thinks that means as a friend, not a couple. Do you understand now?" Steven said.

The girls lowered their gaze to the floor and slowly nodded their heads. They couldn't believe it! The one guy they think is perfect, and he's too much of and idiot to understand. Misty continued to sulk whereas Cynthia began to think.

_"Well, even though he doesn't know what I mean, I can still act like that towards him. I just have to travel with him, then maybe just maybe, I can be the one to show him what love truly is. The only problem is Misty, but I'm sure Ash won't allow Misty to travel with us. Yup, then I'll have him alll to myself. Well time to intiate plan A for Ash."_ she thought as she lifted up her head and smiled brightly.

"Pikachu, be a sweetie and wake up Ash please." Cynthia said pointig towards the still unconscious Ash. What she didn't expect though, was for him to Thundershock him awake. Cynthia watched as Ash layed there, having electricity course through his body, literally making smoke come off.

"Pikachu, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ash asked as he leapt up and glared at Pikachu.

Pikachu, being the little rascal he was, just smiled innocently and pointed at Cynthia. Ash followed his paw and stared in shock at Cynthia, while she looked down in shame.

"I didn't know he would shock you I swear! All I did was ask him kindly to wake you up." she said still looking at the ground. Ash couldn't help but feel bad when he saw her apologetic and sad face. He didn't know what, but something about Cynthia made her different. She wasn't like Misty. Sure Misty was cute, but Cynthia was beautiful in his eyes. Of course he didn't realize that. All he thought was there was something special about Cynthia, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finally he couldn't stand it and went to give Cynthia a hug.

"Look, it's okay. It's not like you meant to do it." he said before letting go of her. Cynthia was disappointed, but smiled anyway as he had hugged her.

"As for you, well let's see how you like training next time." Ash said. Pikachu paled as he had no idea what Ash might do.

"Alright if that is all, then we'll head back to Viridian and after we enter the city, I shall leave. Do not worry though, we will meet again Ash and soon." Steven said.

"Well if that's that case, then can I travel with you Ash? I would _love _to get to know you and get closer to you." Cynthia said.

"Wait hold on I was going to ask him that! Besides he still owes me a bike!" Misty yelled causing Pikachu and Eevee to whimper.

"Misty please stop yelling. You're hurting Pikachu and Eevee. As to the requests, yeah. Like I always say, the more the merrier." Ash said before they headed off towards Viridian.

****(*)****

Having quickly reached Viridian, our heroes just stopped by the Pokemart before saying their goodbyes to Steven. He headed off in the direction of Diglett's Cave. Our trio though, are currently treking through Viridian Forest. Ash and Cynthia were enjoying a conversation while Misty was fuming behind the pair.

"So Cynthia, why exactly are you here in Kanto? I mean not to be rude, but why not travel Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"Well to be honest, I was travelling Sinnoh. Halfway through my journey though, my parents were tranferred here for their archeological job. I had to come along. We arrived in Vermillion City and I traveled from their to Viridian via the cave." Cynthia said.

"Ooooh, so that explains why your Eevee was so strong. You had already been travelling for a while." Ash said.

"Well, not really. I had only been away from home for a month. I only got two badges from my home region, and I was after four. The Pokemon League was going to start about a week from tomorrow, so I couldn't get all of them." Cynthia said.

"Well that's too bad." Ash said feeling bad for his friends hard work being wasted.

"Oh no. It's actually great because

A. We stay here for a year and a half which means I can try the league here and

B. I got to meet you and your pokemon." Cynthia said a dazzling smile stretching over her face.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Misty yelled steam rising from her head as her ponytail caught flames.

"What about you. All you've done with me is fight." Cynthia said. Misty immediately toned down, although Ash did hear something along the lines of "Stupid bitch" and whatnot.

Having stopped the petty yelling, the group continued through the forest, Ash in the lead, followed by Cynthia and then Misty and the Pokemon. All was calm until Ash suddenly stopped and caused both Cynthia and Misty to run into him.

"What's wro-" "Look at that! It's a caterpie!" Ash said interrupting Cynthia. He quickly pulled out Dexter and began to scan the little tyke.

_"Caterpie, the worm pokemon. It emits a horrid stench from its red antennae to ward off enemies. It also has suction cup like feet which allow it to scale trees, walls, etc. This caterpie is male. It is about Level four. Its ability is Shield Dust and it knows the moves Tackle and String Shot."_ Dexter said.

"Alright a new pokemon to add to the team!" Ash said ecstatically.

"Hold on Ash, you already have three pokemon. With this one it would be your fourth and that can be a lot for a beginner to handle." Cynthia warned Ash.

"Don't worry Cynth, I can handle my pokemon." Ash said casually making Cynthia blush at the nickname. Meanwhile with Misty, she was being held back by Eevee and Pikachu so she wouldn't tear Cynthia limb from limb. That is, until she saw Caterpie.

"Aaaahh! It's a disgusting bug!" Misty yelled as she retreated behind the trees. Ash just ignored her as he chunked a Pokeball at the little bug. Upon impact, Caterpie digitized into a red beam and was immediately sucked into the Pokeball. The ball only shook once before completely sealing itself and emitting the small "ding" of success.

Ash couldn't contain his excitement as he ran to collect his new addition. "Alright! I caught a caterpie!" Ash said very happily.

"Well good job Ash, but you were lucky that Caterpie wasn't strong enough to break free. Next time you better weaken the Pokemon just to be sure." Cynthia said wisely.

"Yeah you're right. I have a question though, how do you know so much already? No offense, but aren't you still a beginner?" Ash asked as he scratched the back of his head Mareepishly.

"Well to be honest, I prepared a whole year before I went out on my journey by studying at Professor Rowan's lab. He's the regional professor in Sinnoh." Cynthia told Ash.

"Oh cool, so what else have you done? Are Gible and Eevee your only pokemon?" Ash asked childishly. His eyes shone with stars as he looked at Cynthia with admiration.

_"Oh he's so cute when he acts like this. It's like he's a little kid in a candy store, but he's also very passionate, determined, and humble. Oh if only that witch of a tomboy didn't freaking tag along, I'd have him all to myself. Then there is the fact that since I know more about being a trainer, I could help him out by teaching him. Alone, with nobody else. Wait that's too creepy. And there is the other fact that I have my moments too. Like when I want to pick ice cream. I can never decide because all of it is just too good. I think I may have an addiction. Naaahh, you can't be addicted to ice cream can you? Maybe I should check it out?" _Cynthia thought.

"Hellooooo. Earth to Cynth. WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD?!" Ash asked as he yelled right in Cynthia's right ear. Cynthia snapped out of her thoughts to see Ash staring at her as if she were some alien, Misty send death glares her way, and Eevee and Pikachu stare at her curiously.

"Cynthia, are you alright? You zoned out for like ten minutes and didn't even answer my question." Ash said staring intently at her.

"I'm fine Ash, I just began to think about a lot." Cynthia said trying to dismiss the fact that she had been acting psycho.

"Well what were you thinking about? Maybe we can help you?" Ash said. He smiled charmingly at her making her blush.

"Thanks for caring Ash, but it's not really impotprtant. Hey, I have an idea. How about I help you out by teaching you what I learned at Professor Rowan's?" Cynthia said trying to quickly change the subject. She prayed to Arceus that he would buy her ploy.

"Of course! We can start right now if you want!" Ash said with glee.

Cynthia smiled as Ash bought lie. Well it wasn't a total lie, she did want to teach, but _alone_.

"Hey wait just one minute! I wanted to help you Ash." Misty yelled mumbling the last part.

"What did you say Mist?" Ash asked. He was confused on why Misty would speak up so loudly, only to finish uncertainly.

"Uhm...I said that I wanted to help you train." Misty said as she blushed from embarrassment and the nickname.

"Oh, well then of course! We can all help each other isn't that right Cynthia?" Ash asked the pretty blonde. Cynthia on the other hand wasn't so fond of the idea.

"Sure I would love to." she said as she put on a fake smile.

_"There she goes again. Why the heck did Ash let her come along. Oh right, because he's sweet, caring, goofy, and on and on with my list of reasons on why I like him. Why couldn't I have been one of those girls that like the jerk or jock." _Cynthia thought. She stared at Ash, wondering how it took lees than half an hour to fall for him earlier today.

"Ok so Cynthia, Misty, how about we start training right now? I have to get acquainted with Caterpie anyway." Ash suggested grabing the attention of both females.

"Sure./Alright!" they said causing each to glare at the other.

"Alright well come on out gang!" Ash said as he let out Beldum, Nidoran, and Caterpie. At the immediate sight of Caterpie, Misty screamed and ran behind Ash muttering something along the lines of "disgusting and atrocious little worm".

Apperantly Ash wasn't the only one to have heard, as Caterpie began to tear up and walk away in shame.

"Oh now look what you did Misty! You hurt poor Caterpie's feelings." Ash said as he crouched down to comfort his poor little pokemon.

"Well I'm sorry, but there are three things that definitely creep me out and _bugs_ are one of them." Misty said defiantly. She wasn't going to look bad in front of Ash.

"Are you kidding me?! And that gives you A RIGHT TO INSULT HIM WHY?!" Ash asked. He couldn't believe the nerve she had, insulting a pokemon she doesn't even know just because of his type.

Misty was shocked and very afraid at the moment. She wasn't expecting that type of outburst from the happy-go-lucky guy she knew. She reamined silent hoping Ash would calm down but Ash just took it as his cue to continue.

"Just because you don't like a certain type, doesn't mean you can insult one of that type before you get to know it. What's your favorite type of pokemon?" Ash asked more calmly than before.

Misty, seeing his more suttled approach, decided it was alright to talk. "Well I love water type pokemon. I want to become the best water pokemon trainer." Misty said shyly.

"Well what if there was a water/bug type pokemon? Would you be afraid of it and insult it just because it's a bug?" Ash asked rhetorically. Misty sighed in defeat as she knew fully well that she would love it for its water typing.

"No I wouldn't hate it. On the contrary, I'd be particularly fond of it for being such a unique water type." Misty said guiltily.

Ash seeing her defeated and guilty face stopped his treatment of her, and went over and gave her a hug. He patted her back as he spoke again, this time with care and concern.

"I only have one more question. Why do you hate bugs so much?" Ash asked. He stared staight into her eyes soothingly.

"You might think I'm a baby, but when I was four, my sisters pulled a prank on me while I was sleeping. They poured venonat, caterpie, and weedle all over me. When I woke up, I screamed in fear causing the pokemon to attack me. The venonat used their Confusion attack and held me in place. The caterpie shot their String Shot and practically mummified me. The weedle were the worst. They actually stung me with their stingers. I became very ill from the poison and was bedridden for days." Misty said as she began to tear up.

"Well I can tell you that your sisters must be witches if they did something like that. Now just let it out if you want, but I promise that that will never happen with me. So when your done, can you please apologize to Caterpie? I promise he just wants to be your friend." Ash told her caringly. She nodded as she began to sob in his chest. Ash just calmly rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. Even Cynthia was tearing up. She couldn't believe that Misty's sisters could pull off something so mean and dangerous. Finally as Misty began to calm down, she reluctantly pulled awawpy from Ash and walked over to Caterpie.

"Hey Caterpie. In case you didn' know, my name is Misty and I'm really sorry for having treated you badly. Will you forgive me?" Misty asked hopefully.

Caterpie stared intently at her before happily squealing and presing his err cheek affectionately on Misty's. Miaty laughed in glee and relief. She was still wary of bug types, but it din't matter, because she new that with Ash's help, she could overcome anything.

****(*)****

**Well that looks like a rap. I know this was shor- "Wham!". Ugh, who the Hell threw a shoe at me! Come on I'm just joking! The story keeps going, I just decided to add this part before I posted it. Anyway resume the story!**

****(*)****

After the whole bug fear incident, our heroes resumed to their original plan of training. It was revealed that Cynthia had one more pokemon, a pink Shellos. Misty had three as well, a Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen. Everybody went to work very hard with Cynthia as leader since she had the most experienced pokemon. Eevee helped Pikachu and Nidoran with speed because of their small size. Beldum worked on fire resistance against Gible who knew Fire Fang. Lastly, Shellos worked with all of Misty's water types, focusing on stamina of attacks and speed in the xase of Goldeen. The only one not training with other pokemon was Caterpie as it began to bond further with Ash by training with him. After maybe an hour, Cynthia walked over to Ash with Pikachu at her heels.

"Okay Ash, there's something I want to try with Caterpie, but I need your approval." Cynthia said somewhat winded from running with Eevee and the other two.

"I want to try and teach Caterpie a move that it normally cannot learn. Because it isn't normally able to perform this move, teaching it might bring some pain to its body because it won't be used to the technique. I promise though, that once Caterpie learns this move, it will be very useful." Cynthia said reassuringly.

_"Thank Arceus we have Pikachu or else this would be impossible to try. All we have to do is get Caterpie to use String Shot over a wider range like a spider's web, and then infuse it with a little electricity from Pikachu. Hopefully my idea that Caterpie will absorb the electricity enough to where it can start the flow to generate it itself will work."_ Cynthia thought.

While Cynthia had been thinking Ash was thinking as well. He couldn't let Caterpie get hurt, yet he too thought this would benefit him. Finally he just decided to let Caterpie choose. He would make the choice that is best for himself and Ash would support it either way.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who can say whether or not Caterpie should go for it." he said as he crouched down next to Caterpie. "Which is why, I'm letting you decide. You get to pick whether or not you go for it. So what will it be?" Ash asked finishing his talk to the little pokemon.

"Gruua? Gruuuaaa!" Caterpie squealed as he jumped up and down.

"Alright well then Cynthia, what do we have to do?" Ash asked.

"Alright the move i want to teach Caterpie, is Electroweb. First we have to get Caterpie to perfect using String Shot a certain way, like a spider's web. Then we need to have Pikachu here, as gently as possible, transfer electricity to Caterpie until he gets enough in his system to were he can generate it himself. Is that understood?" Cynthia said finishing her explanation.

The duo of Caterpie and Ash just nodded. Soon the group began to work with Caterpie. Everybody else was either relaxing, or still training. It took about half an hour before Caterpie actually began to be able to spread out the String Shot. It was difficult at first, but after watching some local spinarak, which Ash attempted to catch before being chased off by the ariados, things began to get better. Once the web was perfected, Pikachu began to transfer his electricity to Caterpie. Although it was only a small amount, it still caused Caterpie some pain seeing as how he wasn't used to it. They stopped a lot at first, to allow Caterpie to rest. But soon Caterpie began to fight throuh the pain allowing them to continue. Ash began to worry several times, but Caterpie insisted that it wanted to continue. Soon the sun began to set so Ash checked his Pokegear for the time. He was surprised to see it read "6:21" seeing as how they started to train about five hours prior. They had completely blown off lunch which, now that he thought about it, his stomach had been grumbling the whole time, but he just ignored it. Something about working with Cynthia made him not care about his hunger. It was strange, but he just couldn't figure out what it was about her that made her stand out.

_"She really is something. Smart, talented, prepared, sweet, wait did I just think of her as sweet. Well she is nice and so is Misty sometimes, but something about Cynthia makes her stand out. I feel different around her and I just don't know what it is. I act the same, yet I don't at the same time. Well I'll figur it out later, better tell the others it's getting late._

"Hey guys, the sun will set in about an hour or so. How about we resume training tomorrow for about two hours, then travel through the rest of the forest?" Ash said gaining the attention of everyone. As if planned by some writer, everyone's stomach began to growl at that moment. Cynthia and Misty blushed, while everybody else laughed at the timing of it all.

"I guess your right besides we st-" "Look out!" Misty yelled, trying to warn Cynthia of the incoming bird.

Cynthia spun around in time to see a medium sized bird slam into her knocking her back and unconcious.

"Cynthia!" Ash yelled as he ran towards. What the heck was this pokemon's problem! Why on earth did it just attack and more specifically, why did it attack her. He growled swearing he would make the bird pay. Spinning around, he quickly turned to see it heads towards Caterpie.

"Ash! Caterpie is a bug type and it looks like that bird is considering it a meal!" Misty yelled informing him of the situation.

"Alright thanks! Pikachu, Beldum, and Nidoran protect Caterpie I'm going to tend to Cynthia!" Ash yelled.

The pokemon sprang into action, Beldum charging forward, Nidoran shooting purple stingers out of its mouth and jumping up when it had the chance, kicking the bird twice. Finally Pikachu launched Thundershocks and attacked with Quick Attack.

Ash turned back to Cynthia and saw her pokemon tending to her. He quickly began to help as Eevee administered Helping Hand, and Gastrodon put water in a bucket Cynthia caried while Gible brought out a towel and dipped it in the water. After a couple of minutes, Cynthia began to stir. She woke up with a big pain in her chest, as she looked around. She saw Ash looking down on her concerned and very worried.

"Ash what happened." Cynthia groaned out. She literally did not recall what had happened.

"It's alright Cynthia. I'll explain it to you later. Right now you ha-" "Pidgoooo!" Ash heard as he spun around a third time. He saw Pikachu being thrown back into unconsciousness by a powerful gust of wind.

_"This pokemon can't have been wild before, it's too strong. There's only one thing that Caterpie can do to protect itself." _Ash thought as the bird still advanced towards Caterpie.

"Caterpie, use Electroweb!" Ash commanded.

Electricity crackled around Caterpie as it spat out a yellow web at the bird. The bird thinking it was a harmless attack, plowed through but was shocked, to be stopped by the web. Electricity coursed tgrough it body as the web electrocuted it and immobilized. Ash seeing his chance, ran up and chunked a pokeball at the bird. Once inside, the ball began to shake voilently, causing Ash to fear its escape. After what seemed like hours, the ball stopped shaking and signified success.

"Alright! I caught a...what did I catch?" Ash asked as he stared at the pokeball. He quickly released the bird and began to scan it.

_"Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon. Pidgeotto is the second atage of Pidgey, but unlike Pidgey is aggressive and will stand up against opponents bigger that itself. This Pidgeotto is a female. It knows that moves Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Tackle, and Whirlwind. Its ability is Keen Eye and it is about level seventeen."_ Dexter said. Ash looked up Keen Eye and was pleased with what he found.

"You are a great pokemon and at a higher level than Pikachu who's only at level fourteen. Well Pidgeotto, welcome to the team." Ash said opening his arms out and hugging Pidgeotto. She cooed in response but the duo quickly inturrupted the bonding hug when they heard Misty yell once more.

"Ash look at Caterpie! I think it's evolving!" Misty yelled.

True to her word, Caterpie was envoloping himself in silk until he glowed a bright bluish white and finished the transformation. In the spot where Caterpie was, now stood a crescent-shaped creature that was all green. The top had three points and big yellow eyes with black irises. Ash pointed his Pokedex at his new pokemon and scanned it.

_"Metapod, the cocoon pokemon. Caterpie envelopes itself with silk. This is the second stage of Caterpie's cycle. This specimen is unique, having evolved earlier than normal. It has learned Hardened and is at level twelve." _Dexter said.

"This great I have two knew pokemon and a new friend all I- agh Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed to her. She was conscious but still in pain. Quickly everybody began to set up camp and help out. Ash took out the meals they had bought back in Viridian and heated them up. The pokemon and Misty helped with gathering stuff such as water, wood, and setting up the table. When all was set, Ash walked over to Cynthia and picked her up bridal style carefully. Cynthia blushed at the close interaction and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. Ash looked at her questioningly but ignored it as it felt right.

After dinner and putting away all the stuff, everybody headed off to sleep, Cynthia having been helped by Misty reluctantly.

****(*)****

"BOOM!" "MWUAAHAHAHAHA!" echoed throughout the forest waking up our young heroes. Ash quickly checked his Pokegear and saw that it was around eight o'clock. The group quickly got up, Cynthia a bit sluggishly, but noetheless got up and packed everything away before heading of in the direction of the explosion.

What they arrived to, was not a common site. A large building was beong atracked by a swarm of bee like creatures and a...giant robot? They looked around and saw many injured people and others trying to fight offf the bees.

"Fiends! How dare you attack my Academy?! Have you no shame in desecrating the Code of Bushido. I'll teach you justice. Scizor! Pinsir! Honor stance!" a voice yelled.

The group turned to see an old man covered in armor with a sword at his side. Deciding to help now, ask later, the group called out their pokemon to help.

"Scizor and Pinsir, Hyper Beam attack!/Pikachu and Caterpie use Electroweb and Thundershock!/Gible use Dragon Rage!/ Starmie use Water Gun!" all four called out.

The two pokemon that belonged to the man quickly charged up a white beam with red radiation and fired it. Metapod unleashed an electroweb which Skyrocketed tworads the robot when struck by Piakchu's Thundershock. Gible fired a blue flame of dragon eneregy towards the robot and Misty's Starmie finished it off with a medium sized tream of swift water. The robot caught by surprise, took the full blunt of all the attacks and exploded from impact. Many peices went flying all around stricking down the bees, scaring them away, or both.

The man ran towards the group wanting to get some answers as to why they were here.

"Why are you here?! You should not know of this place, let alone know of this place. So I ask you again, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" the man asked.

"Grandfather stop! Is this how you repay those who help you? Even the most honoured samurai must accept help when needed." another voice said.

The group turn to face a younger bersion of the old man except for the fact that he also has a giant butterfly net behind him.

"How dare you dpspeak against me? You defy the law of respect and discipline!" the man said as he left in anger leaving behind three very confused kids.

"Do not worry about my grandfather. He is stuck in the old ways of the samurai far too greatly. My name is Tai Tajiri. My grandfather's name is Hyako. Most call us samurai though." Tai said.

"Okay nice to meet you Tai. My name is Ash and I'm from Pallet town. This is Cynthia, Misty, Pikachu, Metapod, Gible aaaaaahhhhhh! And...Starmie." Ash said tearfully at the end. Being introduced Gible had lunged at Ash and bitten the top of his head.

"Uhmmm, are you all right? Is this normal.?" Samurai asked confused on why Gible had just bitten Ash's head.

Since Cynthia was busy with Gible, Misty decided to take charge and answer his questions.

"Oh that's normal. Gible is fond of Ash, but it's Cynthia's pokemon. Anyway, what is this place and why was your Grandpa so ticked off about us discovering this place?" Misty asked.

"This is a sacred temple were my grandfather teaches those he deems worthy, the ways of the samurai. There are eight sacred virtues and my grandfather values them dearly so he does not take kindly to strangers. We had three kids find this place saying they were from Pallet town. My grandfather was angered that they discovered our temple and had me battle them. Every single time I lost, but each was a hard fought battle. Despite that, my grandfather was not pleased with mt losses so I am somewhat on his bad side." Samurai explained.

"Really, cause Ash is from Pallet town." Misty said drawing the attention of the old man.

"Is he now. Tai! You are to battle the boy! If you are to fail, then you will return home to your parents and never pick up a sword again. You have already failed me three times, I wil not tolerate it once again is that understood?" Hyako said. Tai could not believe what his father had told him. He would literally have to give up the ways of the samurai if he lost this battle.

"Hey! What gives you the right to dictate this! What if I don't want to battle?" Ash asked rhetorically smirking as he stared down the old man.

"Then you forfeit your honor and must give up that which you prized the most. The same will be done should you lose." Hyako said.

_"This is bad. Either way, it's a losing situation for either of them. Ash has to win this, but so does Samurai. Wait the man never said anything would happen under the conditions of a tie. I have to tell Ash before the battle begins." _Cynthia thought.

She rushed over to Ash and whispered her conclusion to Ash. At first he didn't understand, but after thinking he came up with one thing. He didn't like it. If he were to purposefully throw away the match in a tie, then that would be just as bad as losing.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, but either I win or lose. A battle should never occur like that. No one benefits from it, and if I were to lose, then I will have to give up pokemon training." Ash said honestly.

Cynthia couldn't believe it. Well for one she was somewhat surprised that he valued pokemon training the most, but also that even when something so risky is on the line, he would rather go down or win through actual skill, than to throw the match. He may need to grow up in some areas, but he has the purest heart out of anyone she's ever met. The heart of a chosen come to think about.

"Alright I agree to the terms, so where will we battle?" Ash asked, his tone strict and emotionless.

"Follow me." was all the man said as he walked towards the building. Although the outside was rather damaged, the inside wasn't affected very much. There were paintings all over the walls, some of people others of pokemon. Apart from thise, the wall was bare. Everything was the same until they walked into a room. Inside was an arena for pokemon battles, and various equipment off to the sides.

"So what are the terms for the battle?" Ash asked as he stared in awe at the room.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. The battle will not end until one side's pokemon is unable to continue. Is that understood?" the old man asked as he took his place in the ref's spot.

Ash and Tai nodded as they took their respective sides. Amd readied a pokeball.

"Very well then. Battle...begin!" Hyako declared.

"Metapod I choose you!/Pinsir battle honor!" both trainers declared as they released their respective pokemon.

"A pinsir huh, Metapod use Harden!" Ash commanded.

"Two can play at that game. Pinsir use Swords Dance!" Samurai yelled back.

At Ash's command, Metapod stiffened as his cocoon body glistened raising its defense. At the same time, Pinsor countered by dancing skillfully as if he was weilding two swords, swinging and slashing rhythmically. This raised his attack and he stopped his ritual like dance in time to see Metapod stop glistening and await Ash's next command.

"Metapod, charge in with Tackle!" Ash yelled.

"Pinsir meet him with Vicegrip!" Samurai commanded.

Metapod "hopped forward charging in the direction of Pinsir whereas the beetle pokemon charged forward lowering his pincers and snapping them menacingly. The pair kept going, shortening the gap by every second that passed.

"Metapod quick, fire an Electroweb!" Ash yelled as the two reached within an arms reach of each other.

Metapod reared back and shot out a yellow, crackling web at Pinsir, but not before Pinsir reached him with his pincers. As the web struck Pinsir and paralyzed him from its effect, he clasped tightly around Metapod cracking the cocoon covering.

"No Metapod use Harden!" Ash yelled desperately.

Metapod once again glistened and raised its defense, but Pinsir proved his worth and continued to pressure the cocoon pokemon. Finally after about a minute, Pinsir finished cracking through amd a bluish white light shot out of the shell.

"No Metapod!" Ash yelled in fear as he saw the remains of the cocoon.

Hyako, having not seen the light, raised his hand up towards Samurai's side. "Metapod is no longer able to battle, Samurai w-" he said but was interrupted when a loud "Brrreeee!" rang throughout the roo, starting from the ceiling.

Looking up, everybody saw a blue butterfly with white black lined wings, large red eyes, and a pair of thin antennae. Ash quickly pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the newly evolved pokemon.

_"Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon. Butterfree is the final stage of Caterpie. After much wait, Caterpie has become what it wanted the most and may now fly. It loves honey and can detect a flower patch with even the smallest amount of pollen. Its ability is Compound Eyes and it learned the moves Confusion and Sleep Powder." _Dexter said.

"Alright and I know the perfect way to finish this battle now. Butterfree use Confusion to lift Pinsir up high in the air!" Ash commanded.

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue as Pinsir becomes surrounded ina blue power. He is slowly lifted up into the air almost at level with Butterfree. Having been paralyzed, Pinsir allowed itself to rise helpless as he was now immobilized in two ways.

"Now Butterfree slam him into the ground and give him one final Electrowe!" Ash yelled.

"Pinsir, try and unleash one final Hyper Beam!" Samurai cried out desperately as Butterfree jerked down, throwing Pinsir towards the ground. Moments before impact, Pinsir unleashed a small beam of white-red energy right as Butterfree unleashed Electroweb. The two attacks met head on in a voilent explosion. Butterfree was knocked back into the wall as Pinsir was sent tumbling backwards into the opposite wall.

"Come on Butterfree! You can get up!/Rise Pinsir, please!" both trainers shouted desperately to their respective pokemon.

Both began to stir and pick themselves up, barely standing or in Butterfree's case, flying. It soon turned into a stand off, neither pokemon wanting to back down. Butterfree faltered, but right before it completely fell to the ground, a lud "thud" echoed around the room.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Butterfree and Ash are regrettably, the winners." Hyako declared bitterly. He no sooner stormed over to Samurai and began to talk with him.

"Butterfree, return. You did a great job." Ash said before he turned around to hear Samurai say goodbye.

"I will leave grandfather, but you will regret this. I will not exact revenge as that is but a petty response to challenges, but I will become the greatest samurai ever. ASH! I must speak to you." Samurai said as he hurried over.

"Ash I will go on a journey to become the best samurai, but I will do it alone, so I must ask you a favor. Will you take care of Pinsir? I will gladly appreciate this." Samurai said, holding out a Pokeball.

Ash merely nodded, not able to say words and unaware of the girls reaching him and hearing the conversation.

"Thank you." Samurai said. With that, he left the room.

"Girls, let's get out of here. I can't stand being here right now." Ash said coldly. With that, the trio exited the room and left the temple heading towards Pewter, courtesy of Ash's Pokegear.

****(*)****

**So, what did y'all guys think. Once again I am very sorry, but I will try my hardest to update sooner next time. Don't worry, I feel your pain in waiting. I mean I too have to wait for certain fics to update, like a "Working Sinnoh with Skill" fic, am I right? Anyway, R&R, voice your opinion on the double pairing and whatever else I forgot to mention. It's late.**

**Aceblaziken63 out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all my faithful readers! I am very sorry for not having updated this in a very long time, but I have had little to almost no time to write on any of my stories and writer's block for this and other stories. During spring AP testing began and what I thought would be tough yet simple test, turned out to kill my brain. Over the summer I worked everyday except for sunday and had the evenings booked with football and marching band practice. Now that school's started again, it literally rules my life. Five AP classes including double math with AP Statistics and BC Calculus. There's still band and football and I'm also a newspaper editor for the school newspaper so please understand when I say if I have down time, I want to relax. Writing on these stories sometimes is relaxing, but other times my brain is jusy too distracted and dead from school.**

**Currently I am halfway done with the next chapter, but it still won't come out for a while because to be honest, it feels like garbage. I am continuously trying to work on this and my other stories, but it's mostly done on Sunday afternoons as that is the only free time I have available. This is to get some announcements out and feedback on some of the beginning I've written because like I said, I think its garbage.**

**For the next update, since it's a gym battle I want to clear something up. Just like in the games and Pokemon Origins anime, the gym leaders will be using teams and a set amount of pokemon depending on the level of challenger. So like how Brock had more than two pokemon in Pokemon Origins, he'll only use those that are around Ash's level and are appropiate to use.**

**Finally is the double pairing. There have been more yes' than no's meaning that Sabrina will most likely be joining the group as Ash's second girlfriend. Now those who don't want that, you can either vote no and overturn the yes percentage, or wait until after some of my stories are done and I begin writing my pure Rayshipping fanfic. That's all I'm saying as my primary focus is the stories I've already started.**

**Really I regret not having updated this and all my other stories, but life happens and if you respect that I have a life outside of this world, then you can accept a wait. If you don't think my story is worth it well I'm saddened that you don't but I respect your choice.**

******(*)******

**Anyway, now here is a little part of the first half of chapter 4. As I said, please give me feedback either through reviews or PM's but the more feedback I get, the quicker my revisions can be done to upload the next chapter.**

In the Hall of Origins

"So it seems that your son has advanced rathlker quickly, faster than you no?" asked a mysterios yet wise voice.

"Indeed Arceus, but I fear for the girls to which he travels with. He does not yet even know of his aura powers. That being said how will he learn to control them so that not every girl he meets falls for him?" asked another stern, yet mysterious voice.

"Do not worry Silver. I know of the burden of the aura and your son has nothing to fear." Arceus assured Silver.

"So does this mean that only one girl is destined to be with him, like my Delia?" Silver asked hopefully.

Arceus grinned mareepishly and stared uncomfortably at Silver. Silver became annoyed and impatient, but hoped for the better instead and remained quiet. After another moment of what felt like eternity Silver finally spoke up. "There will be more than one won't there?" Silver asked with a sigh.

"Well currently only the blonde girl is confirmed to be one hundred percent destined for Ash. There is another, that will most likely prevail though. There's more though, she is a psychic." Arceus spoke out timidly. He knew Silver of all people would not enjoy this news.

"WHAT?! How is this possible? Psychics and Aura Guardians have been at war for ages. Are you expecting me to just accept this?! Why on earth would you make a decision like this one?!" Silver asked, his breathing heavier after the little rant.

"DO NOT DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! I knew you would not like the decision, BUT I EXPECTED YOU TO SHOW ME MORE RESPECT AND UNDERSTANDING. What I have set is what will happen. That being said, they are meant for each other, all three of them most likely. I suppose you want to know why though?" Arceus asked rhetorically. Sighing as he recieved the nod from Silver.

"Well as you know, I have set three initial trials for him, one dealing with a renegade legend I will have the Rocket scientists create, the three legendary birds and their master Lugia in a fight to the finish, and the kidnapping of your own wife." Arceus said nonchalantly.

"Oh well yes I knew of your trials but wh-...WHAT ABOUT KIDNAPPING MY WIFE?!" Silver yelled. He couldn't believe Arceus would do that! I mean his own wife!

"Relax fathead. She will be perfectly fine, in fact she will be treated very nicely by her captors." Arceus said.

"And who might these captors be?" Silver asked very seriously.

"A little girl and a group of pokemon I had Mew create for some Unknown reason." Arceus said. He chuckled at his poor joke while Silver stood dumbfounded and confused.

"Do not worry. Your son will rescue her in one piece. As I was saying those three trials are all specifically made for him to ensure that he is ready for what is to come. A war is on the brink between those mundane, those of Arua, and the Psychics. Together they can prevent the seeds of distrust that are being sown by the many crime syndicates inhabiting the regions and those who fear and mistrust the other. Should Sabrina not be destined for your son, she will still play a vital role in his maturing and development. He needs this and he will be ready especially since he will recieve help from six of my legends." Arceus reassured.

"Fine, but I will not let this slide. For now I must return back to earth because the original dex holders from each region are having a special renunion. Adios amigo, and tell the Spanish chickens I said hi." Silver said with a chuckle as he left through a giant portal.

"They are not Spanish, right?" Arceus asked himself.

"Of course not señor. Now what job do you have for us señor?" replied a mysterious and forced voice.

"Aaaahhhh!...DAMNIT ZAPDOS! STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Arceus yelled in frustration. Having just experienced a heart attack, Arceus decided to quickly "sit" down.

"Uhm, my Lord you really should calm down. It is not good for someone of your age to yell." a majestic blue bird replied nervously.

"Yes you're right, but I am NOT that old Articuno. I am just the first being to ever come into existence." Arceus retorted shallowly.

"Oh sure, and I'm lady Mew herself." another bird replied with a smirk and surprisingly, in a Scottish accent. This bird was primarily yellow with flames all over the outer area of it wings and like a Mohawk on its head.

"Have you been drinking that human substance, alcohol or whatever Moltres?" asked a pinkish catlike creature with a long tail that ended in a bulb.

"Oh dear me, I hope he hasn't lady Mew. I still am not sure what I was thinking when I let the humans discover the substance, although I have a pretty good idea on WHO was distracting me at the time!" Arceus said sternly, glaring venemously towards Zapdos.

"Uh, uh, hey boss, shouldn't you draw your attention back to the Chosen One, he is about to exit the forest." Zapdos replied nervously.

"Very well, but everybody else except Zapdos must leave afterwards." Arceus said happily. Zapdos gulped while the others snickered at his misfortune. They all turned their attention to a glass orb and watched the scene unfold.

****(*)****

**Well there you go, the beginning of chapter four. I have more done but I want people to read this first and then tell me how I'm doing so far.**

**Anyway, AcePotterBlaziken63 out!**


End file.
